Cameras have become a ubiquitous feature on mobile devices such as cellular telephones. Many such devices include multiple cameras, such as a high resolution camera on the back of the device for digital photography, and a lower resolution camera on the front of the device next to the display to support video telephony and the taking of self-portraits.
Unless stated otherwise, the figures are not drawn to scale and the relative sizes of features are not proportional.